Bad Credit
by kaia2008
Summary: When Jasper's credit card is denied, tattoo artist Carlisle has an interesting way for him to pay. AU/AH JxB, JxC, BxJxC


**"That's Mister Hot Bitch to You, The Contest"**

**Title: Bad Credit**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Bella/Jasper**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

**For more information please see contest details on kittenmischief's profile**

A/N: What can I say? The temptation to play with both Carlisle and Jasper just proved too much…

Much love to my favorite kitty! Hope this makes you purr…

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe we're almost at the end of this process. This is our third visit, and likely the last, for Carlisle to do Jasper's sleeve on his left arm. Not that it hasn't been fun getting to hang out with Carlisle, but he really needs to invest in more comfortable chairs, my ass is going to be numb before today's session is over. Oh well, at least Jasper's not stuck in this plastic monstrosity. Although with the amount of work Carlisle has ahead of him, maybe he'd welcome a bit of discomfort to take his mind off his arm…

Jasper noticed me shifting in my seat for the umpteenth time today, "You doing okay there, darlin'? Why don't you go get a coffee or something? We're only about an hour in, and there's still at least a couple more to go. I don't mind if you want to take off for a bit."

"I'm good. Plus, I want to watch. If I'm not getting anything, I don't want to miss you getting done."

Like hell I'm going anywhere! Jasper knows I love the whole tattooing process, but I don't think he realizes how much I love it. There's something about getting them or watching them that just kicks my libido into overdrive. The sound of the gun, the smell of the inks and antiseptic, watching the transformation of plain, boring skin into something beautiful… Okay, better stop there before I get myself too worked up.

"Bella, you just have to let me know what to do to you and where to put it." Carlisle smirked at me as he wiped some of the excess ink off Jasper's arm.

So much for not getting worked up during today's session, I swear he does this just to torture me. Last time we were here, I barely made it to the car before I attacked Jasper. Sucking on his cock while he was driving likely wasn't my best idea, but thank god the boy has the ability to focus on more than one thing at a time.

Even if I didn't have my strange little tattoo fetish, I doubt any girl could sit in this little room and not be effected by the sight before me. Jasper and Carlisle were two of the most beautiful men I'd ever seen, and could pass for brothers. Seeing Carlisle's blonde head bent over Jasper's arm while he worked on him and Jasper looking on with a look on his face that I could only liken to the look he gets just before he comes, the tinge of pain marring the pure pleasure, and my mind's heading off in a whole other direction. Mmmm…Jasper and Carlisle, fewer clothes, and a hell of a lot more contact, definitely one of my favorite fantasies. Really, if Carlisle just moved his head a bit to the right…

"Bella. Bella! You alright there darlin'? Are you hot? Your face is all red, and you looked like you were miles away."

Oops… "Sorry, think I just need a drink of water, it is a bit hot in here. I'll just run next door."

"There's no need for you to leave, Bella. I have a cooler in the backroom if you want to just grab a drink from there. There should be some disposable cups in there somewhere; you might have to look a bit though."

"Thanks Carlisle. Can I get either of you a drink too?" After both of the guys told me they were good, I made my way back into the backroom to hopefully cool down. It took a bit of looking, but I managed to find the cups and took a few minutes to compose myself before heading back.

Making my way back, I could hear Jasper and Carlisle talking about a band we were going to see play tomorrow night.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing them play, but unfortunately the buddy I was supposed to go with has to work tomorrow night now, so it looks like I'll be on my own."

"Well, why don't we meet up before hand and the three of us can go together. We were planning to grab something to eat first and then head over around nine to get a table. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Sounds good. I'll be closing up early tomorrow, so that should work out. Don't let me forget to get your number before you leave tonight just in case things run late here."

Another night with Jasper and Carlisle. And this time with alcohol. Are they fucking trying to kill me? I can barely keep my mind from running away on me stone-cold sober, all bets are going to be off if I'm drinking. Fuck! Already nervous what might pop out of my mouth. I know Jasper's already aware of my deviant little daydreams concerning him and Carlisle. Damn tequila! Lucky for me, Jasper's a pretty relaxed guy and wasn't freaked out that I have a fantasy about the two of them together. That's not to say he hasn't used it to tease me unmercifully whenever one of us is coming to get work done here. Bit of a jackass some days, but he's too cute to stay mad at for long.

Settling back into my seat, I lose myself in watching Carlisle work and am only half listening as they continue to talk. The phone ringing finally breaks me out of my trance-like state, and I realize I've started squirming in my seat again trying to get a bit of friction. Damn, am I the only person that gets horny watching a tattoo? Need to find some sort of self-help group.

"Jasper, man, I need to take this call; it's one of my suppliers. Why don't you stretch your legs, I'm probably going to be ten minutes or so." Carlisle says as he heads out and into the back room.

"Take your time. I could use a bit of a break anyway."

Waiting until the door shuts behind Carlisle, I turn to Jasper. "How do you feel, baby? Not hurting too much is it?"

"Nothing too bad. Although I will be happy when this arm is done. Did I mention I'm thinking of doing the other arm?" Jasper cocked his head to the side. "Seriously, Bella, what's up with you today? You've got that far off look on your face again."

"Mmmm, that would be good. Always nice to have arms do things…" Okay, what the hell was that supposed to mean? "Sorry, Jasper. Just a bit… distracted if you will. But I think I know what will make me feel better…" Biting my lip, I get up from my plastic version of hell, and move over to where Jasper's sitting.

"Really? Again? I still think it's weird, but who am I to argue? What were you thinking exactly?" Jasper asked with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"I think you know. Just let me have my fun while we have some time to ourselves." I position myself between his legs, and reach up to give him a quick kiss as I begin to undo his belt. After a quick fight, and only a few muttered curses on my part, which never ceases to garner a chuckle from Jasper, I had his belt out of the way.

Lowering myself to my knees I popped the button on his shorts and pulled down his zipper, a smile breaking across my face. "Expecting this were you? Naughty boy. Didn't your mother ever teach you to always wear clean undies?"

"She did mention it, but it's too hot out to bother with any more clothes than necessary today. Why? Do you object to the commando look?" I knew Jasper had a thing about getting caught and being in a public place. I could tell by how hard he was already that he would go quickly.

"Not at all, makes my job that much easier. Just glad I didn't catch anything with your zipper, would have been more careful if I had known."

I gave his shaft a long lick from base to tip, swirling my tongue around the tip to gather all the precum that's accumulated. Smacking my lips, I quickly plunged him into my mouth. As much as I'd like to make this last, time was of the essence unless I honestly wanted Carlisle to walk in on us. The thought of Carlisle walking in while I got Jasper off made me that much more wet, and I couldn't help moaning around his cock.

"Oh, fuck! Darlin', faster. That feels so fucking good!" Jasper's hand tangled in my hair as he began to move my head faster. Reaching up, I began to pump him with my hand hoping to bring about his release.

It only took a few more moments, before I felt Jasper begin to spasm, filling my mouth with his come. Making sure to lick him clean, I was getting up from my knees as I heard Carlisle on the other side of the door. Jasper was just finishing doing up his belt as Carlisle walked back in, and I couldn't help the guilty smile that spread across my face.

Looking between the two of us with a knowing look on his face, Carlisle started laughing. "Damn! I always miss all the fun. You're one lucky son of a bitch."

"You have no idea, man."

"Okay you two. Cool it! I can't be the only girl you get in here that has a thing for tattoos, Carlisle."

"Just the tattoos? No love for the artist behind it?"

God, does he not know what a hot bitch he is? I still think the only reason Rose or Alice ever got a tattoo in the first place was to have Carlisle touching them. "I'm sure you get all the love you could possibly want here. But, sorry big guy, there's only one guy getting serviced by me tonight."

Laughing, Carlisle bent back over Jasper's arm and got to work finishing his sleeve.

* * *

JPOV

"Okay, Jasper. It looks like we're done. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. Just a bit stiff right now, but other than that I'm good."

"Here's your shirt Jasper. Do you need some help putting it on?"

"Can you just hang onto it, darlin'? I really don't feel like trying to get it on right now, and it's going to be so damn hot when we get back outside I'd prefer to just leave it off." Turning back to Carlisle, "This is amazing work, man. You've done a great job. How much do I owe you?"

"Let's go out front, and I'll check the computer. It shouldn't be that bad for this visit."

"I'm just going to run to the washroom before we leave and I'll meet you boys out front." Bella said, as she headed to the back.

As Carlisle and I make our way back to the front of the shop, I pull out my credit card and hand it to Carlisle as I look around at some of the pictures he has on his wall. Carlisle called out the total to me as he put my card thru the system. After a few minutes of wandering around, I heard my name being called.

"Ah, Jasper, we have a bit of a problem. Your card's been rejected. Do you have any cash on you?"

"What the hell? You aren't serious. That's all I have with me, and I'm pretty sure Bella only gets paid tomorrow. Does it give a reason?"

"Just says insufficient funds. I mean you and Bella are my favorite customers, it's not a problem for you to come pay me tomorrow."

Bella came into the room as I'm still trying to figure out how this could have happened. "What's going on?"

"My damn card got rejected. But really Carlisle, you did all this work, you shouldn't have to wait to get paid."

"Well," Carlisle looks between Bella and me, "there are non-monetary ways to reimburse me for my time. A bartering-type system if you will."

I look at Bella, and see the lust in her eyes as she looks at the two of us. "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Do you want us to go back into the room?"

"Sure. I, ah, just have to lock the front door. Don't want anyone interrupting us." Carlisle's eyes roam my body as he turns to go close up the shop, and I can feel myself start to harden slightly at the thought of what's to come.

Carlisle locked the door of his shop before joining Bella and I back in the same room that he had done my tattoo. Before Carlisle returned, Bella turned to me. I think she wanted to make sure I was okay with what was happening. "Hon, are you okay? Are you sure? I mean, it's Carlisle. I'm sure you could pay him tomorrow. We could leave our license or something as collateral if you don't want to do this."

"Darlin', trust me. I know what I'm doing. And I'd be lying if I said I had never thought of it. Ever since the first time you told me that you had been thinking of Carlisle and me together, it's been at the back of my mind. And it's just come to the forefront over the last few times we've been here. Tonight when you were going down on me, I couldn't deny that I was hoping that he would come in and see what you were doing. Are you going to be okay with whatever might happen? I know you've thought of it, but are you actually ready? I don't want this to change anything between the two of us."

"No, I definitely want this. I just didn't want you to feel pressured. I never realized that you had been thinking about this. Wish you had told me, would have loved to hear what you might have come up with…"

Carlisle cleared his throat as he got to the doorway. I'm sure he's heard pretty much everything we've said in the last few minutes, but I'm glad he let us get that all out of the way. "So, everything okay in here? Are we, ummm, good?"

I heard Bella's breath hitch as I crossed the short distance to where Carlisle was standing just inside the doorway. Whispering "yes" I took his face in my hands and brought my lips down to his, amazed at how natural this was feeling. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, sliding one hand up into his hair and leaving my freshly inked arm resting where it was; it was still a bit tender and stiff. Carlisle's rough hands ran down my chest, the feeling caused me to shiver, with one hand coming to rest on my belt and the other wrapping around to my lower back pulling me into him. Opening his mouth to me, our kiss strengthened as we explored each other for the first time.

I could hear Bella's ragged breathing as she moved into the chair I had occupied earlier, but it sounded so distant. All I could concentrate on was the man in front of me.

Pulling back, I started to rest my forehead on his as I try to catch my breath, but Carlisle began to kiss along my jaw, running his tongue along my scruff. I could feel myself getting harder as he continued to lick, kiss and nip at my jaw, making his way to bite at my earlobe. Pushing my hips into his, I could feel Carlisle's erection as he ground into me. Using the hold I still have on his hair, I roughly brought his mouth back to mine. The second I felt his lips back on mine, I could feel a growl building in my chest as I forced my tongue back into his mouth. I had to taste him again! Between his kisses, the grinding of his hips, and biting my ear, I felt like I'm in sensory overdrive.

With our tongues fighting for dominance, I ran my hands down his well-sculpted chest to his belt. I made quick work of it and had his jeans open in moments. Pushing them down his hips with one hand, I broke from Carlisle's mouth placing random kisses on his throat and chest as I tried to lift his shirt with my sore arm. Realizing I could use a bit of help, Carlisle reached down and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, allowing me to continue my descent unhindered. As much as I wanted to explore every part of him, I only stopped briefly to run my tongue over each nipple and gave them a quick nip before falling to my knees.

Now, with Carlisle's very impressive cock staring me in the face, I could feel myself getting a bit nervous. Fuck, I honestly had no idea what I'm going to do now that I'm here. He's huge, and I can't help but get nervous that I'm going to choke or bite him or something. Carlisle brought his hand down to the top of my head, running it thru my hair, comforting me. I'm sure he could sense my apprehension. Looking up at Carlisle, he smiled at me and gestured to his right. "Look" is all he said. Turning my head slightly, I could see Bella reflected in the mirror hanging there, her skirt pushed up, rubbing herself as she watched the two of us. Looking back at Carlisle, I smirk, knowing I can do this. This time, as I brought my face back down so that I'm staring back at his cock, I flicked my tongue out licking up the precum that has gathered at the tip.

Not taking the time to think any more about what I'm about to do, I licked my lips and took Carlisle's head into my mouth. Hearing him groan "Jesus fuck, Jasper!" I lowered my mouth to take in as much of him as I could before pulling back again. I wrapped one hand around the base as I began to suck just on the head, running my tongue along the slit, and ran my other hand up his leg to rest on his tight ass. Carlisle's hand fisted in my hair, as the other rubbed roughly on my shoulder. As I took him back fully into my mouth, I glanced over at the mirror beside him. Bella was now finger fucking herself watching us, the sight of her getting off spurring me on.

Moaning, I started to move my head faster, sucking harder, and pumped him with my hand. It didn't take long before I could feel every muscle in Carlisle's body tighten. His breathing had turned to pants, and his hands were trying to move me faster. Bringing my hand from his ass around, I started to tug on his balls, figuring it often sends me over the edge, and was rewarded with his strangled cry that he's about to come. At the same time, I heard Bella reach her own orgasm, but was too focused on what I'm doing to look over. I remembered to swallow as I felt him start to fill my mouth, trying to breathe at the same time. I continued to suck him until he was clean and gave his cock a final lick before getting up off my knees with Carlisle's help. Once I was standing again, Carlisle pulled me in and kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth.

"That was a-fucking-mazing! I don't remember ever getting head that felt so goddamn good before in my life. And seeing Bella fuck herself as she watched you on your knees was…" But Bella cut Carlisle off before he could finish, pulling me down and kissing me deeply.

"Jasper that was the most intense thing I've ever seen! As much as I've imagined this day, I never really realized how fucking hot it would be to see you sucking Carlisle's cock."

I couldn't let her go on. Everyone else had gotten off, but I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't get a release soon. Kissing her again, I growled, "Turn the fuck around, Bella, and stick that cute little ass of yours out."

As I spun her around so she's facing the chair, I felt Carlisle press up against me and undo my belt. Without it, my shorts fell to the floor. Feeling his hands on my hips, I shivered as he leaned against me and whispered in my ear. "I want to fuck you, Jasper. While you fuck Bella, I want to bury myself in your ass. Will you let me do that?" When he finished, Carlisle ran his tongue down my neck to my shoulder and bit me.

"Fuck yes, Carlisle. Fuck me while I fuck Bella." I could barely get the words out before Bella's bucked back into me. As Carlisle moved over to his jeans, I shuffled Bella around to the other side of the chair so that we're facing the mirror. I didn't know if this sort of thing would ever happen again, and I wanted to see Bella and Carlisle's faces as they come. Carlisle's already hard again, and rubbed his cock as he walked back over to us. While he slipped on a condom, I began to kiss Bella's neck and back while running my fingers along her dripping slit.

Smirking at me in the mirror, I felt Carlisle's slick fingers began to probe my ass as I continued to tease Bella. I'm not sure where he could have gotten the lube from, but right now I honestly don't give a damn. I've always enjoyed it when Bella's played with my ass, but Carlisle's fingers were so much bigger and I could feel him stretching me. Just the thought that I would soon have his dick in me, made me growl and I thrust myself into Bella causing her to cry out.

Carlisle removed his fingers, and I felt the head of his cock at my entrance. I stilled for a moment, holding Bella's hips steady, as he began to slowly push in. Our eyes were locked on each other in our reflection. His looking for hesitation or pain on my part, and me trying to convey that I wanted him to continue. Actually words just wouldn't come out of me at this point. Seeing that I was okay, Carlisle slid the rest of the way into me, giving me a chance to adjust. The feeling of him filling me was uncomfortable at first, but my body was quickly accepting it.

As I began to move within Bella again, Carlisle took that as his cue and began to thrust in and out of me gently. A rhythm began to develop among us, and we began to pick up speed; all that could be heard in the room was the slapping of flesh, panting, and muttered curses. It didn't take long before I could feel Bella tighten around me, screaming out as she began to orgasm. I reached around her and began rubbing her clit, knowing I could coax another out of her and with that I would follow. Carlisle was hitting a spot in me that was going to bring me to my knees soon, it felt so good. I just hoped he was getting close too. Carlisle began to thrust into me harder, forcing me harder into Bella. This was all she and I needed as I felt her begin to milk my cock as she came for a second time. Screaming out my release, I never was a screamer before tonight, I filled Bella as my head fell onto her back.

Feeling Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, I forced myself to look back up just in time to see him reach his own release. I immediately missed Carlisle as he pulled out of me to go dispose of the condom, and stood up pulling Bella to me. Kissing the top of her head, I felt Carlisle wrap his arms around the both of us. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but soon Bella started to shiver a bit and we broke apart each going to pull on our clothes.

Taking Bella's hand, I turn, "So, are we still on for tomorrow night, Carlisle?"

Walking over to us, Carlisle looks a bit surprised. "If you're sure you don't mind, that would be great. I have your cell number, so why don't I call you in the afternoon once I get an idea of how the rest of my day is shaping up?"

"Sounds good. Well, I better get this one home. She looks like she's going to fall asleep standing up."

"Am not. This is just the look of a well satisfied girl." Yawning, "I do want to make an appointment to get something new maybe we could set that up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. I'll check my schedule before I call you tomorrow. Now take her home and put her to bed, Jasper. We don't want her falling asleep on us at the show tomorrow night." Carlisle walked us to the door and deactivated the alarm so we could get out. He gave Bella a hug as she went out first, and pulled me in for one also giving me a quick kiss as I moved past him.

We were almost to our place before either of us said anything, having been content to sit in silence holding hands during the drive. Bella was the first to break the silence, "So, what other fantasies have you been holding out on me? Cause, after tonight, I want to know them all!"

Laughing, "That was the main one, but I'll definitely keep you advised of any others. I have to apologize though for teasing you about your nickname for Carlisle. He really is one fucking hot bitch!"


End file.
